Detained! Heart
by rye1412
Summary: At the age twelve, Miyuki Kazuya is sure of three things: He will be Japan top catcher, He will freed himself from his father, and he will not fall in love. 'Love' or 'romance' never existed. He saw what it did to his late mother...(Full summary inside) Au!fic. [Yaoi;OCC; Spelling/Grammar mistake]


**Disclaimer: **I wish, but then it won't be baseball manga/anime if its mine.

**Warning: **The rated may change on certain chapters *uhum* [I will make sure to announce that hohoho]; Yaoi; OCC; Whole lot of grammar mistakes; Cursing; un-beta work

**Relationship: **[MiyuSawa] [KuraRyou]

**A/N**: I probably should study for tomorrow papers instead of uploading this but oh well. There is that, and there is this. I mean, I'm decide to delay in uploading Vena Amoris [Sequel]. Mostly because when I reread it, it's really, really like crap or something. So I apologise for that.

Oh this is an AU!fic btw.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

At the age twelve, Miyuki Kazuya is sure of three things: He will be Japan top catcher, He will freed himself from his father, and he will not fall in love. 'Love' or 'romance' never existed. He saw what it did to his late mother.

Now ten years later, at the age of 22, he is Japan top and youngest catcher, and successfully led and rising his team as the top team in Japan. He have many great friends and have money more than enough for himself. He's happy with the current flow of his life. He doesn't need love and romance.

Or so he thought...

* * *

><p>0<p>

"You see. Kazu.

It's either *hic* live as an.

Miserable success *hic* or Happy.

Idiots. Choose which *hic* one you *hic* rather have.

I would go *hic* *hic* rather, with the later." Slurred Kuramochi. His leg wobble as he continue walking and if it's not Miyuki half dragging him, he would fall down the floor.

Sigh, Miyuki tighten his arm around Kuramochi waist and around his neck, allow more of his friend weight leaned on him as they walking toward his apartment.

"I just wish you know, *hic* that Ryo-san *hic* would notice me *hic*."

Miyuki rolled his eyes, content to not reply any of his drunk friend rumble instead tried to make Kuramochi at least. At least. Walk a bit faster. It's getting cold as night goes on.

"Kaz. Miyuki *hic* fucking *hic* Kazuya." Called Kuramochi, slapped the back of Miyuki's head.

"Wha- Youichi! Fucking shit. If you do that again, I leave you here." Threatened Miyuki.

"But Ryo-san." Kuramochi pouted as he try to gain he's own balance, wanted to walk by his own. But with drunk state, it was pointless and consequently, added more of his weight to Miyuki.

"Tch. Fucking Youichi." Grunt Miyuki.

It was supposed to be a short walk to the apartment. Supposed to. But with their drunk state. No, with Kuramochi drunk state, that short distance takes almost good five minutes becomes almost half an hour.

After seems forever, they finally arrived at Miyuki's apartment. Hastily, Miyuki drag Kuramochi into the elevator and leaned him against the back wall. He then give a hard push on the button for the fourth floor and silently pray for the lift to reach his floor quickly.

Reaching the fourth floor, a relieve sigh escape his lips. 'Finally.' And continue dragging Kuramoch to his apartment door.

Miyuki push his drunk friend on the wall, steady him as he fishing his apartment key and unlocking his front door.

"Ryo-san… Hrmmm." Slurred Kuramochi in his sleep.

"You and your fucking Ryo-san." He has lost count how many his drunk friend keep calling the name and he honestly grew tired of it. "You owe me one Youichi." Muttered Miyuki, before pulled his friend's left arm, leaning on him and put it around his shoulder, half carrying and half dragging as they enter his dark apartment and kicked the door shut behind them.

Miyuki put Kuramochi on the sofa carefully before push him lightly, helping him to lie down.

"Ryo-san." Called Kuramochi, again.

Crouching on the floor, Miyuki poke Kuramochi's cheek. "I'm not Ryo-san you dork." He said before take his flip-phone from his trouser and proceed taking photos of drunk Kuramochi. "For future blackmail materials." He scoff.

"A. Glance. *hic* please." Mumble Kuramochi.

Seeing his friend state, Miyuki sighing.

"I guess love really make people went crazy and shit huh." Said Miyuki as he rose, standing up and stretched his aches arm before walk toward his room in the dark as he didn't bother to switch the light on. Too tired.

Right now, all he want was to lie down on his soft king bed and sleep. But he know, he have to at least shower first if he want to have a good night sleep. His cloth were sticky with sweat carried his drunk friend and let's don't start with the smell.

Miyuki enter the bathroom and start filled the tub. While waiting for the tub to be filled, he start stripping, removed his sticky cloth and pants, and throw it to the close by basket. He then showered, rinsing and washing himself from the sticky, smelly smell that stick to his skin. After a while, he soaked himself in the tub.

A small relieve sigh escape his mouth, content with the temperature of the water and how fresh he felt. He felt tired, mentally tired to be exact.

"I don't do romance. Romance, love. It's an illusion." He whisper and closed his eyes.

His conversation with Kuramochi that evening played behind his eyes lids

(…)

For the first time in years, team from Central League, YG has finally reclaimed their championship crown, winning 7-6 against TR team from Pacific League in Japan Baseball Championship Series. YG team has scored two run on the eighth inning thanks to RBI by Miyuki Kazuya, advancing runner from second and third base to come home. The young catcher and the fourth batter were congratulated, praised and hailed even by their many fans. Their winning were televised by almost every channel that existed and were on front page of sport news and newspaper for days.

A week or two after their winning, out of blue, his friend and also his team member called him, invite him out for a drink to celebrate their winning. Well, that's what the shortstop said but through his desperate tone, Miyuki knows that they probably going to talk about something that they (more like him) will regret talking about but knowing Kuramochi, reluctantly, he agree.

The club is full and it's not even weekend. Up beat music play loudly behind the bar and people dances to the music. Miyuki's eyes looking around the counter seat, searching for his friend before landed on the green hair lad. Miyuki sigh and walking toward Kuramochi.

Standing beside Kuramochi, he poked on his friend shoulder, calling him. Kuramochi, turn, look at him. Miyuki noticed his friend's eyes were red and puffy as if he just finish crying. He can hear sniffle when the shortstop taking a breath. He gives Kuramochi a raised eyebrow.

"Drink?" Kuramochi ask. His voice was cracking. Before Miyuki can answer, Kuramochi rises his hand, calling for the bartender.

"So…" He wanted to ask. Miyuki wanted to ask why his friend's eyes were red. No more like was he crying. Is it over a breakup? Is this why he being called for?

Kuramochi Youichi has befriended him since high school. He's the longest person that ever stay with him. He doesn't know why, but he sure it was not out of pity. Probably because both he and Kuramochi are similar to some extent. And vice versa, they know each other the longest compare to other people. And this is also the first time he see Kuramochi make such expression.

Kuramochi didn't cry when he and his first girl break up, probably that time he was focus on summer koushien. But then again, he also didn't cry when he break off with some surfer, what ever his name was. So why he cry now. Miyuki wanted to know and he wanted to ask. Before he can voiced his thought, he was cut off by Kuramochi instant rumbling.

"Alright Kazuya. Listen here. We both still young right. Hell, we both the youngest member in the team, right? So youth. Check. Success? Whose running back home and whose hit? Us. So success, check. Face? Hmmm." Kuramochi paused and stare at Miyuki who just arrived, studying his face before nods, finding agreement with himself and continue, "Mine handsome than yours, oh well. Check. Body? Without a slightest doubt, I'm hotter, but check nonetheless."

"You know what we missing?" Ask Kuramochi before take a sip of his drink, scotch on the rock. "Love. Love and romance."

Miyuki's eyes twitched. "Youichi. I don't even sit yet. Are we seriously going to have this conversation?"

"Yes. And please be seated." Said Kuramochi. He motioned his arm, signalling Miyuki to sit beside him before rises his arm, calling the bartender, for the second time.

A small 'hmph' heard from Miyuki as he seated beside Kuramochi, on the counter seat.

"Sir? May I take your order?" Said the bartender. He flashes a small smile toward Miyuki.

"Just give me Martini. Make it extra wet please." Ordered Miyuki.

Hearing Miyuki's order the bartender nods and start making Miyuki's drink.

Miyuki eyes his friend, who calmly sipping his rock slow and steady. "You know me more than anyone else and you should know better that I'm not interested romance." He shoot a small scoff to his friend.

_Love and romance. _Miyuki 'tsk'-ed at the thought.

At the age thirteen, Miyuki Kazuya is sure of three things: He will be Japan top catcher, He will freed himself from his father, and he will not fall in love. 'Love' or 'romance' never existed. He saw what it did to his mother.

Now at the age of 22, he is Japan top and youngest catcher, and successfully led and rising his team as the top team in Japan. He have many great friends and have money more than enough for himself. He's happy with the current flow of his life. He doesn't need love and romance.

Miyuki was about to say something before the bartender come and serve him his drink, wet martini with garnish green olive. Miyuki take the glass and give him his thanks before take a small sip of his martini and put the glass down. He stirs his drink with olive provided and eat the fruit in one bite. The olive taste like, well olive with a mixture of gin and a hint of vermouth. Just how he like it only if he can enjoy it. The silent between them really suffocating and he know he the one that have to lighten up the mood.

"And FYI, I'm pretty sure I've done more people than you do, Youichi." He laugh. '_Done more people? Hmph._' to him, it's just meaningless sex, to release his desire, put himself in control. Nothing more, nothing less.

Miyuki receive a small, light slap on his shoulder for his reply. "What the hell Kazuya!? Don't brag about your sex life in public. Gosh, how the hell did I befriended you?" Grunt Kuramochi as he shake his head. "Don't regret when your own words bite you later Kazuya." Said Kuramochi before taking another sip of his drink.

Miyuki scoff hearing the answer. "Alright. Alright. Enough about me. Why- what exactly you want to talk about Youichi when you calling me here? Like seriously, are we really going to have-"

Kuramochi cut Miyuki off before he can finish his complaint. "I've found the one."

"Huh!? The one what? True love." Said Miyuki, sarcastically. Thinking that Kuramochi were somehow was trying to joke around.

Kuramochi nods. "Yup. I'm sure it the one that I'm looking for."

"Eh~ that's interesting. To think that the famous shortstop in Japan fall in love. I won't miss this for the world."

"Hey! I'm serious here."

"That's what you said when you date that blond model. And the swimsuit model. And the tiger surfer."

"No. No. This time different. I know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"This is the one that I want to talk you about. I don't know. It just happen. The next think I know, he's all I can think about and I want to know everything about him." A small smile carved on Kuramochi lips.

Seeing that smile, Miyuki whistle.

Kuramoshi continue after give Miyuki a soft punch on the shoulder out of embarrassment. "I don't know much about him, and god I want to know everything. By everything. Everything Kazuya. Right now, all I know is that he have a little brother that very. Very dearly to him. He blunt yeah. I mean, he don't sugar-coat his words."

"Oh. I also know his blood type is B. His birthday on April 6. His 5'4'' and weight around 55kg or so. He from Kanagawa. He use Oxi-clean and Downy for his laundry. Apparently, lately he work part time at Seido's Coffee House helping his little brother since they short of staff. Food there really good you should try it."

"By the way, he work full time as business management on his office and apparently he really scared other people off especially people under him. Though his sale really good. Even the infamous Gallium corp. want him to handle their project specifically. Oh most of his friend are taller than-"

"Wait. Wait." Miyuki cut off. "To know all this, so you guys friends? Or acquaintances? Is this someone that I know? Please don't because I'm not sure how I'm gonna face them knowing all of this."

"You don't need to worry about that. He don't know you and you don't know him. Hell, he don't even know my very existence."

Miyuki dumbfounded hearing Kuramochi's reply. "Wha- wait! Fucking the hell wait! How the hell you know all this then?" Ask Miyuki. His heart thumping loudly, silently pray he friend didn't do anything stupid like stalking the guy.

"Oh! I followed him." And he said it. Kuramochi fucking Youichi said it.

Hearing Kuramochi's short reply, Miyuki chocked on his drink before abruptly stand up and accidentally knocking his stool down before start coughing to clearing his throat,

"You followed-" Another cough escape from his mouth. "Followed-" and another one.

"Calm down Kazuya. You attract people attention. Gosh!"

"Calm down? Calm down? How I'm supposed to calm down when you said you followed the guy. How do you find time to stalking the guy anyway? It's been crazy for the past few weeks after the games."

"I'm not stalking him."

"Not stalking? Dude, you just said you followed him everywhere."

"I don't followed him to toilet."

Miyuki facepalm himself. "God help me!"

Okay Kazuya. Okay. You need to freaking calm down. Okay. Take a deep breath yeah.

The previous bartender who take his order come and clean up the mess made by Miyuki.

Miyuki shoot an apologetic look and remind himself to give the bartender a generous tips. He then order a new martini.

This is new. He never thought it will be Kuramochi who will pull this crazy stunt shit like stalking someone. Hell, it never crossing his mind. To put it short. This is the first time Kuramochi ever done something like this. Even during high school, he never followed his crush to this extent. He date her and break up a month later. To think Kuramochi pull something crazy to the point following someone, he must be the one indeed.

"Did he see you following him?"

"No! I'm not an idiot Kazuya. I keep my distance so he won't see me."

"What if he see you?"

"You mean if he turn my way? Hide or pretend doing something normal. Duh."

Miyuki's eyebrows furrowed as he pinch his nose bridge. He take a sip of his new martini. Alright Kazuya, you can do this. "Youichi." He called. "That's what normal people called stalking. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Kuramochi reply with a slow 'tch', enough to be heard by Miyuki.

'Did he just 'tch' me. Did he just do that?'

"Unbelievable. Do I really come here for this?" Whispered Miyuki to himself.

"I really respect that person you know."

"Huh?"

"That person. The one that I followed."

"You mean stalk?"

"Can you at least listen?"

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. What so special about this guy, hmm? To the point for you to pull out that crazy stunt?"

Yes, Miyuki want to know what so special about this guy that attract Kuramochi attention. Well, Kuramochi might not the top student in high school, but he fairly smart. He's not the boy with money, but he is not selfless and while playing, it enough to attract people seeing his play. Miyuki has lost count for how many the shortstop has help saving their team both in defence and attack. Miyuki even willing to bet that this guy will even fight until his leg give out.

So, who is this particular person that might be the end of Kuramochi?

After a long silent. "… I guess he have this aura. You know the one that like magnet. Like despite how he is, you just attract to him."

"I think I understand. But I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. Love don't intrigue you."

"Yet you look for me to talk about your shit."

"I know. This was stupid anyway." He pissed. Kuramochi totally pissed and Miyuki know it.

Shaking his head. "Love make people do crazy shit. You not the first." Miyuki patted his friend's back. "Just drink to the fullest for tonight yeah. We talk more (if any of us feel like it) sometime later."

Kuramochi grit his teeth before reply with a short "Hmmm."

So drink they are. Well, only Kuramochi. Someone need to stay sober or they might found themselves tomorrow morning somewhere they don't want to be.

(…)

After taking a bath and wore a fresh cloth, Miyuki grab his spare blanket and throw it to toward Kuramochi who were sleeping soundly. Staring at Kuramochi, a small 'tsk' escape his mouth.

"Man. I don't remember signing up for this shit." He muttered as he walk to his room, massaging his still sore shoulder.

Miyuki throw himself on his king-sized bed. He bounce slightly. With a grunt, he crawl over the blanket and lies his head on white, soft pillow and slowly, dived into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I hope you guys enjoy it so far. I try to insert little bit humour of some sort and i pretty sure I'm doing really bad at it.

And I apologise for grammar/spelling mistake.

While we at it, I'm not familiar with baseball tournament or term, and if I make a mistake, please~ tell me. So I could edit it or something.

Review me for you thought and feel free to drop any idea if you want.

Thank you.


End file.
